


Quarter Final

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur watched the Quarter Final and Merlin is bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter Final

Merlin was bored. He knew better than to disturb Arthur watching the quarter final of the UEFA Euro 2012. So he tried to read, but with Arthur jumping up and yelling at the TV all the time he just couldn’t concentrate on his book. So he watched Arthur, who looked really good, all focused and determined in his team England jersey. But that got him a sideways glance and a raised eyebrow that Gaius would have been proud of. 

So he wandered about in the apartment, watering the sorry plants on the window sill, rearranging some mail, but that was boring, too. 

Keeping his most innocent look on his face, he started peeling a banana and sucked the soft fruit into his mouth, looking at the screen. Maybe one of the players would be nice to look at? But none of them were Arthur, so boredom took over again. 

Merlin wandered into the kitchen and opened the freezer. Mmmm, popsicles! He took out a strawberry-flavored one and tossed the wrapper out. Licking and sucking on the icy treat, he went back to the living room, where Arthur was shouting at team England for some reason or other. Twenty more minutes on the game clock, gaaaaaaah, that would most likely be the most boring twenty minutes in all of his life. Merlin licked his lips when he finished the popsicle, not noticing that his lips were colored red by it. 

He might as well get dressed for bed. When the game was over, Arthur sure wouldn’t be in the mood for anything, much less for anything nice. So Merlin pulled his t-shirt up and over his head as he left the room. He went over to the bathroom and took a shower, padding back to the bedroom in nothing more than a towel, the water of his still-wet hair dripping on his shoulders and running down his back. 

Rummaging through the closet, he found an old soft skin-tight t-shirt that was actually a bit too short and shouldn’t see the light of day ever again. He could never bring himself to toss it out and since it was dark, he figured, he could wear it to bed. Along with his favorite briefs, the dark blue ones Arthur liked so much on him. 

Merlin sighed deeply when he noticed that the game was over, but not over. He never cared for soccer but understood that this was a game that couldn’t end with an even score, one of the teams just had to win. He hoped it would be England or else Arthur would be grumpy for days.   
He padded back to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching Arthur fidgeting as he drank a glass of water. 

It was only 9:40…too early to go to bed. So he went to the window and looked outside, trying to ignore how good Arthur looked with that frown on his face, chewing on his bottom lip. The very lip that Merlin just wanted to suck on now. But he didn’t even dare to try. It would only end in a fight if he made a move now. How long did this stupid overtime take? 

Oh, he forgot to put lotion on his shins, so he went back to the bathroom to get it, applying large globs of the substance on his legs, gently rubbing it in. Even though Arthur sometimes poked fun at him for doing such a girly thing, he never complained when Merlin’s shins weren’t all dry. And while he was at it, he smeared lotion on his arms, too. 

All this waiting made him tired, and he stretched, and yawned, and ruffled through his hair, scratching at his chest just as Arthur jumped up again and let out a series of swearwords that Merlin’s mam had forbidden him to use when he was very little. 

What was that now? And overtime for the overtime? Merlin glared at the referee who had the grace to end part one of the overtime just then. Which meant another 15 minutes of waiting. Or more if none of the teams scored. This time was over then, too, and still no goals. Which meant penalty shoot-out, oh no!

Arthur jumped up when the English goalie caught the ball and Merlin hoped it would be done and over with now. But no, the shoot-out went on. 

Merlin still didn’t follow it, but yawned again as Arthur groaned and slumped back into the couch. He glanced at the screen and the blokes in the blue jerseys jumped about while the ones in the white ones looked disappointed. Hmm…so Italy went on to the semifinal and England was out of the tournament. He sighed and made his way out of the room. Now Arthur wouldn’t be up for anything at all for days. 

“Merlin.”

“What?” He stopped in the doorway.

“Where do you think you’re going now?”

“To sleep?”

“Come back here.”

Merlin frowned. What did he do now? It wasn’t his fault that England had lost the game.

Arthur grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him onto his lap. “After all that teasing all night long, you want to go to sleep now?”

Merlin straddled him and bit his lower lip. “Teasing? You were watching TV, I didn’t do anything.”

“And you really think I didn’t notice the banana? Or the running about half-naked? Or…” he ran a hand up Merlin’s chest, “…this skimpy old t-shirt?”

“Well…but…they lost, you usually aren’t in the best mood then…HEY!” Merlin yelled when Arthur tore the t-shirt apart but didn’t protest further when Arthur started kissing his chest.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, grinning. “The tease who is my boyfriend will comfort me now, won’t he?”

Merlin laughed and then dove in for a deep kiss. Of course he would!


End file.
